We'll Be Alright
by Hey Romeo
Summary: Two years after graduating High School, Kurt and Blaine are as happy as ever, living together in Manhattan. For the first time since leaving Ohio, they will be reunited with the original New Directions as their lives are once again tangled together.


**Chapter 1: Good Distractions**

"I'm going to miss you," Kurt Hummel sighed, dropping his black pen, intense blue eyes glancing up from his paper to stare longingly at his boyfriend of two and a half years.

"Then come with me," Blaine replied from his spot in front of the kitchen sink. He was shirtless, a pair of blue jeans hanging on his hips, the bitter New York City December cold not seeming to affect him in the slightest. Blaine was always such a good distraction, half-dressed and dancing like a lunatic – only Blaine Anderson could make washing the dishes look sexy.

"I can't. Finals, remember?" Kurt said with a sad pout.

Blaine grinned, dropping the plaid white and blue dish towel and dancing his way towards Kurt. "I hate that you're so focused on your studies." Blaine said seductively, his butt suddenly occupying Kurt's workplace, the dishes were the last thing on his mind at this point. And although Kurt definitely _was_ focused on his studies... Blaine Anderson was a good distraction. Too good.

Stretching so that his lips reached Blaine's, Kurt smiled into their kiss as it intensified from a simple peck to one that was fueled with love and passion. "I need to finish this." Kurt said but he made no move to stop, his hands on either side of Blaine's hips, his thumbs caressing the skin just above the waistband of his jeans.

"And I need to pack." Blaine said, followed by a light moan. "But baby, you're more important than some stupid Sectionals... You know, I don't have to go... They can always find some other super star to judge..." he added between kisses.

"Blaine Anderson, I'm crazy about you. The last thing I want is for you to leave the city for an entire weekend but Lima needs you." And Kurt knew that if he wanted to finish this paper, he needed Blaine as many miles away as humanly possible. It was taking him so much will and power to not jump his bones right now.

"I love you too." Blaine whispered. "But I don't have to pack right this instant... And you could use a break."

Kurt didn't need to be told twice. Wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, the two stumbled and kissed their way towards their tiny bedroom, the door slamming behind them as Kurt managed to get the remaining clothes off Blaine's toned body.

* * *

><p>The plane from New York City to Lima, Ohio was the longest Blaine had ever experienced. Not that he'd experienced that many. The entire journey, a particularly attractive young man had been on his mind and all he wanted to do was go back home. Just Fifty-three hours and Sectionals would be over and he'd be on the first flight back to his lover.<p>

He only had to walk on the white tiles of the Airport for a few minutes before he spotted a familiar face in the distance. Her dark hair was swept in a neat ponytail, her bangs held back with a black headband. She was wearing a pretty black dress with white accents and long white stockings, looking like she'd looked back in high school – minus perhaps a new piece of jewelry.

"Well, well. If it isn't Rachel Berry. Broadway has been missing you." Blaine said.

"I know – I miss it too..." she drifted off, dreamily. "And it's Rachel _Hudson_," she corrected, waving her left hand, an elegant wedding ring sparkling on the respective finger.

Finn and Rachel had gotten married six months ago – a quick Las Vegas wedding that had upset Kurt. He'd been looking forward to Rachel's wedding ever since Finn had proposed on graduation. The idea of being his step-brother's best man, of watching a beautiful Rachel walk down the aisle in a white dress he had helped pick out, of dancing the night away with Blaine... But Rachel was happy with Finn, which was all that truly mattered. After the wedding she had quickly left New York to take up a teaching job at McKinley and start a life with her new husband. Blaine and Kurt had lost their roommate, but they had gained quite a lot more privacy to do... certain things.

And now Blaine was thinking of Kurt again.

"Well, it's nice to see you, Blaine. Where are you planning to stay?" Rachel continued the conversation.

"I'll rent a hotel room or..." but he didn't finish his sentence, Rachel cutting him off with a dismissive wave of the hand.

"You'll be doing no such thing. You'll be staying at Finn and I's. We have a guest bedroom with your name on it." she said quickly.

That evening, Blaine was quick to unpack his lap top and connect to Skype. He smiled when he saw Kurt's name – his man had been waiting for him.

"I'm lonely without you next to me." Kurt said. He was lying in bed, his lap top perched casually on his lap.

Blaine's heart ached.

"Forty-nine hours and I'll be home." Blaine said. No, Blaine wasn't counting every minute. He was, however, counting every second. It was hard to believe this was the first time they wouldn't be sleeping in the same bed for the first time in two years.

Rachel chose that very moment to knock on the door, "Blaine? Can I come in?" she asked after the third knock.

"Are you at Rachel's?" Kurt asked excitedly.

Hearing his voice, Rachel opened the door without even waiting for an answer from Blaine. She hopped onto the bed next to him and peered into the screen of the lap top, smiling at the boy she missed so terribly. "My favorite gay! I miss you, Kurt Hummel and I hate you for not coming with Blaine!" she said.

When Blaine glanced at her, he noticed her eyes looked wet. Was she crying? She was.

Blaine sunk into the background to socialize all by his lonesome self with the wallpaper as Kurt and Rachel reminisced about old times and gossiped about Finn.

"And how's my dad doing? And Carole? Oh and Simon?" Kurt asked. Simon Hummel was Finn and Kurt's half-brother; chubby, loud and thirteen months old.

Rachel began gushing about her tiny new brother-in-law and Blaine felt even more out of place, Rachel almost sitting on him in her excitement to speak to Kurt. Fortunately this only lasted for another ten minutes, Rachel saying she would leave so that Blaine could have time alone with his boyfriend. Blaine was more than a little grateful.

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Yes?" Blaine replied with a smirk.

"Do you think I could seduce you into coming home early?" he asked playfully, making a semi-pout, semi-sexy face. This made Blaine grin.

"You could seduce me into doing _anything_." Blaine replied.

The conversation continued on in such a way, occasionally going well over PG-13 as sexual exchanges were thrown back and forth. Blaine wanted Kurt and Kurt wanted Blaine – not that it was shocking news or anything. It was as though their relationship was in an eternal honeymoon phase.

An hour later however, Kurt caved. "Even miles away, you're still a distraction." he sighed. "I haven't touched my paper – I can't stop thinking about you."

"Then get to it. Because when I get back, I'm going to make love to you and there's nothing you can do about it." Blaine said confidently.

"Goodnight, Blaine Anderson."

"Goodnight, Kurt Hummel."

The next morning Blaine showered and got dressed in a haste. He had on one of his trademark bow-ties and he had as much gel in his hair as ever. A white smile was plastered on his face at the thought of being in the McKinley Auditorium in just a few hours, listening to the new generation of New Directions, led by none other than Rachel herself.

"Finn, I need to ask you something..." Blaine said once the two men were alone in the living room – it was the first time they could really talk, since Rachel was well out of earshot, singing in the shower, her melodic voice loud enough so that it was heard throughout the three-bedroom house, from basement to attic.

"What's up?" Finn replied a little awkwardly. While he had never been particularly close to Blaine, the two could be considered friends – a part of Finn kind of saw Blaine as a brother, considering he was dating his step-brother. They didn't talk much though, not just the two of them. So of course there was some awkwardness still lurking.

"How did you know it was the right time when you proposed to Rachel?" Blaine asked in a rush.

Finn stared for a moment, shocked into silence. Finally he cracked a smile.

"I just knew – Rachel is 'the one' and I can't imagine my life without her." Finn said.

That was exactly how Blaine felt about Kurt – every second of every day. "I've been thinking about proposing to Kurt." he said softly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, this is my first Klaine fanfic. If I get a lot of positive reviews, I will continue.<strong>_


End file.
